-El Diario de Himari-
by MissLadyApple
Summary: "Buenos Días!: Encontré este hermoso diario en una tienda y decidí comprarlo! fue el mismo día que me crucé a Sho-chan." Esta todo visto como leyendo del diario de Himari. Por ahora no habrá ninguna pareja.
1. Chapter 1

Tuve la idea de este fic mientras iba a comprar unas cosas hoy y sentí la necesidad de escribirlo en el acto antes de que se me olvidara.

La historia se situaría vaaaarios años después de cuando terminó el anime, Himari estudió y se recibió de docente, ella recuerda a Shouma y a Kamba, solo que casi como una fantasía que sabe fue real. La idea es que solo tenga un par de capítulos y todo sea visto como leyendo el diario que Himari usa (imagine que sin importar qué edad tuviera ella podía usar uno).

Será un fic algo triste (YA AVISE! Si te gusta el drama, ojalá te guste esto!)

Sin más que acotar por ahora, espero guste! Los personajes no son mios, pertenecen a sus dueños y creadores y blah blah blah(¿?

* * *

_**El Diario de Himari~**__**acerca de avistamientos de ovnis u observación de aves**_

2/5/xxxx

Buenos días!:

Hoy ha hecho un día hermoso.

En el trabajo todo ha ido de maravilla! Este año me tocó trabajar con un curso menor al que acostumbraba, es un segundo grado de primaria. Me causo un poco de trabajo acostumbrarme, ya que desde que me recibí de maestra hace unos años, que me mantuve en cuarto y quinto, pero sin duda todos son muy obedientes y trabajadores.

Siempre iluminan mi día cuando me regalan algunos de sus dibujos o me piden cualquier tipo de asistencia durante los recesos, algunos de ellos a veces me recuerdan a dos chicos que conocí.

Hablando de ello! Hace dos días que me crucé a Sho-chan!, estaba tan emocionada!, pero sin embargo no podía ir a saludarlo o abrazarlo…a veces aún me pregunto si ellos recordarán algo. Mis recuerdos son realmente confusos también, en realidad, como si todo se tratara de un sueño algo extenso de una noche de divago.

Aun así, desde hacía un largo tiempo que no lo veía, me había enterado que se habían mudado o algo así, por eso desde que terminé la secundaria no los había vuelto a ver, luego acabé mudándome también así es que… ha cambiado tanto!, por el uniforme que usaba se ve que ya está en la secundaria, me pregunto si Kan-chan estará con él, también me gustaría ver cuánto ha crecido!

No perderé las esperanzas de que algo recuerden de mí! Tal vez aunque sea mi rostro les resulte familiar.

Por otro lado… Sho-chan me ha dejado algo preocupada… algo en sus ojos parecía un poco decaído… Seguramente está en semana de exámenes y no ha podido dormir bien, o ha estado peleando durante horas con su hermano de nuevo, o eso espero. En instantes como este me siento como una madre, me gustaría pararme firme frente a ellos y decirles que tienen que comportarse y cuidarse entre los dos.

Ahora río sola en mi habitación recordando algunas de las caras que solían poner cuando interrumpía sus peleas y les decía que parecían aún unos niños, se veían adorables.

En fin, ya es muy tarde, y mañana tengo que ir a trabajar. Ojalá se hallan mudado cerca así podré cruzármelos seguido, o al menos que asistan a un instituto de los alrededores. Dormiré con esa duda en mi.

Buenas noches!

Himari~


	2. Chapter 2

17/5/xxxx

Buenas!:

Hoy el día fue algo agitado, parece que hubo alguna clase de incidente en los pisos inferiores al nuestro, si no mal recuerdo, pertenecen al secundario. Ah decir verdad, como me especializo en primario, desde que llegué a esta institución que no le he prestado mucha atención a qué pertenecen las aulas en las que no trabajo.

Mis alumnos se asustaron mucho cuando se escucharon algunos gritos, les explique que a veces los maestros de chicos más grandes deben subir la voz porque algunos no escuchan, y que es muy importante que todos nos escuchemos y nos preocupemos por lo que opina el otro… con sinceridad, una de las voces que se oyó creo que no pertenecía a un maestro, ha de ser difícil trabajar con alumnos cuando se tienen desacuerdos o discusiones así.

Dejando de lado eso, lo vi otra vez! A Sho-chan! Esta vez parecía estar mejor, aunque aún estaba ese no sé qué llamando mi preocupación, debe ser por curiosa nada más, que pienso cosas tales, además Sho-chan siempre logra resolver los problemas que se le avecinan, excepto… me pregunto si será que le gusta alguien o si algún otro problema de amor lo está apabullando. Tienes que ser fuerte Shouma-chan! Todo saldrá bien!, me gustaría acercarme y decirle eso, aunque parezca una loca.

Planeaba aunque sea acercarme a saludarlo, o preguntarle la hora, de esa forma podría acercarme sin necesidad de que se aterre de una extraña hablándole, pero iba tarde a otro asunto.

Oh! cierto, también iba con un chico, debe de ser un amigo suyo, ya que parecía hablarle animadamente sin parar, él reía de vez en cuando o charlaba con él.

Seguro me tengo que estar volviendo una acosadora para ver detalles como esos, pero no me importa. Mañana saldré más temprano de trabajar y no tengo que hacer otras cosas con urgencia, asique sin levantar sospecha lo seguiré, para saber si vive por aquí, y si Kamba está con él.

Ya se me pasan las horas muy rápido, a pesar que mis pláticas son tan cortas, pero bien, mañana veré qué puedo averiguar!

Buenas noches!

Himari~


	3. Chapter 3

18/5/xxxx

Buenas!:

Hoy el alboroto en el trabajo fue peor, de un momento a otro los gritos del piso inferior incrementaron a los de ayer, tuve que cerrar las ventanas para intentar aplacarlo, pero en verdad que gritaban muy fuerte. No pude entender bien aun así de qué se trataba aquello por lo que tan exasperados debían de estar, y preferí no prestarle mucha atención.

Algunos de mis alumnos estaban muy asustados, uno me preguntó si dolía crecer, algo que me tomó por sorpresa, cuando le pregunté de dónde sacaba eso me dijo que era porque el chico que gritaba decía que dolía, creo que lo que más me asombró fue que ellos estuvieran prestando atención a lo que discutían y yo no tuviese idea. Obviamente al momento le dije que no, que probablemente ese chico había querido decir otra cosa y que era mejor que no prestaran atención a lo que se escuchaba.

Después de unos minutos los gritos se callaron abruptamente, justo cuando estaba a punto de poner algo de música en el salón para ver si eso cambiaba las cosas. Respiré un poco más tranquila, y mis alumnos parecieron tranquilizarse al momento también. Pero tan solo unos minutos luego un fuerte disparo se escuchó venir del mismo lugar, desatando luego una serie de gritos de lo que supuse serían otros alumnos.  
Corrí al instante a reunir a mis alumnos a un lado del salón y a decirles que se quedaran allí un momento, puse algo de música tranquila y les aclaré que todo estaba bien, que solo iba a dar una revisión de adulto.

Cuando me asomé a penas por las escaleras que estaban a un lado, fuera del salón, pude ver como una gran cantidad de estudiantes corría fuera de dónde sería el lugar de dónde vino el sonido, estaba segura. Seguido, a algunos docentes de secundario entrando en aquel lugar, uno de ellos me vió, me dijo que volviera a mi salón y retuviera a los chicos allí hasta el final del día y siguió a su rumbo.

Lejos del resto de cosas que parecían suceder en el establecimiento, mis alumnos después de un tiempo parecieron olvidar lo sucedido, por supuesto que les dije que lo que escuchamos había sido todo este tiempo una película durante una clase de los chicos más grandes, y que, como está era de terror, después de una parte en la que el malo aparece, se habían asustado un poco.

Los recesos tuvimos que cumplirlos en el aula, por lo que me la pasé jugando con ellos el resto del día de clases, ellos parecían totalmente contentos del día de clases que tuvieron, salvo que "se habían asustado también con la película de terror de los más grandes".

Quise preguntar qué había sucedido, pero solo pidieron que quienes habíamos terminado ya nuestro trabajo nos retiráramos.

Tal cual el plan, intenté dejar esto por un lado, para centrarme en que iría a ver si Shouma y Kamba se habían mudado cerca.

En efecto me puse contenta cuando noté después de seguirlo desde lejos y no por mucho tiempo que Sho-chan entraba solo a una casa que estaba situada a un par de cuadras de donde yo vivo. Realmente estaba a punto de estallar de felicidad, pero claro! No había visto bien, y luego de unos momentos caí en cuenta de que Sho-chan hoy parecía totalmente decaído, entonces algo de mi alegría se esfumó por unos minutos, aunque eso también podría ayudarme, me acercaría uno de estos días con alguna pequeña guarnición dulce y diría que me lo cruce y cómo me pareció que se veía muy triste quise ayudarlo…o algo así.

Cuando estaba por irme escuché un fuerte portazo, al voltearme noté que Sho-chan salía completamente apresurado de su vivienda y corría en dirección contraria a donde me encontraba. Solo pude ver su rostro por una milésima de segundo, pero él parecía estar colérico y preocupado, eso era algo muy singular en Shouma, a pesar de que siempre se enojaba cuando Kamba se metía en problemas, él siempre estaba por dentro completamente preocupado.

Sentí algo de miedo, me preguntaba, y aún lo hago, si Kamba estará bien, si él estará bien, si algo muy grabe les habrá pasado. Desde allí ya no podía continuar siguiéndolo, además porque corría muy rápido y jamás lo alcanzaría.

Hoy estoy segura que no lograré dormir muy tranquila, siendo sincera dudo que logre siquiera dormir. El día fue demasiado agitado, y estoy muy preocupada por ambos.

Himari~


	4. Chapter 4

19/5/xxxx

Buenas:   


El instituto hoy, durante todo lo perteneciente a el tiempo de clases, fue por demás silencioso, casi asustaba un poco. Los cursos de primario, en su lugar seleccionado de receso, eran los únicos que hacían la diferencia, iluminando un ala del lugar con sus estrépitos correspondientes a su edad.

Aunque desconozca todo del secundario que aquí suele cursar, mi preocupación seguía a flor de piel, tal vez no era tanto por esto, sino porque aún pensaba en qué podría haber sucedido con lo que atormentó todo este tiempo mi mente. ¿Sho-chan y Kam-chan estarán metidos en algún problema mayor a lo que creo?, realmente me asusta pensar en ello, confió en mi propia esperanza de que todo sea un malentendido, que yo solo este exagerando un poco las pocas cosas que vi. Pero, en cierta medida, también me preocupaba lo que sucedía en mi ámbito laboral.  
Nadie hablaba del tema en forma pública o grupal, parecía que entre algunos docentes se pasaban los datos de qué había sucedido, y todos los alumnos del secundario que cruzaba parecían algo apagados o asustados, pero, al igual que los maestros, murmurando cosas que no comprendía.

Buscando respuestas quise acudir a la directiva, pero ellos parecían estar muy ocupados en una junta con algunos miembros de la policía local.

Este tipo de cosas me ponían extremadamente inquieta y nerviosa, por un lado, un incidente había ocurrido donde trabajo hace años, y nadie parecía querer hablar del tema, solo aquellos maestros que se llevan demasiados años de confianza; y, por el otro, algo le estaba pasando a los dos chicos que hacía años extrañaba y ni siquiera puedo acercarme a preguntarles.

Para añadir otro punto, volví a cruzarme a Shouma… no lo noté sino hasta que cruzó justo por delante de mí, y no pude evitar quedarme paralizada justo donde estaba parada, obviamente él ni me notó, su rostro lucía completamente cansado, una ojeras espesas estaban bajo sus ojos, sus ojos…que estaban algo enrojecidos. Algo me era muy claro, él había estado llorando un buen tiempo y no había dormido nada, seguramente, desde la última vez que lo vi ayer.

"_Kamba…¿en qué te has metido esta vez o qué te pasó para que Sho-chan este en ese estado?"_

Fue lo primero que cruzó mi mente en ese momento.

Más importante aún…¿dónde estaba? Era imposible que alguien llegase a importarle a Sho-chan más que alguno de sus familiares, es por eso, que algo relacionado con él era lo único que cruzaba por mis pensamientos.

Para cuando logré volver en conciencia solo podía notarse su espalda, levemente encorvada, con la cabeza levemente gacha, y un caminar pesado, cansado, casi por desaparecer de mi rango de vista.

Siento demasiadas ganas de meterme en el asunto, de correr, agarrarlo de los brazos, darle una sacudida y pedirle explicaciones acerca de dónde está su hermano, qué está sucediendo y por qué parece como si escondieran cosas otra vez…pero yo ya no soy…es decir, ya no tengo que ver con ellos, por lo tanto no están particularmente "escondiéndome" nada.

Aun así seguiré pensando! Algo se me va a ocurrir! Yo tengo que ayudarlos!

Himari~


	5. Chapter 5

21/5/xxxx

Buenas:   


Todo el instituto sigue siendo un mar de murmullos.

Del curso de secundario que queda debajo de mi salón de clases, desde aquel día, no ha provenido sonido alguno, algunos profesores parecen algo shockeados, pero me han dicho que no me acerque a ellos y que, por mi bien, no pregunte acerca de nada.

Hoy…justo ahora, a la noche, hace unos momentos, al regresar de dejar la basura, desde mi balcón pude ver, muy a la distancia, una cabellera corta y rojiza…tenía una chaqueta larga negra…y estaba junto a un grupo de personas vestidas igual, alejándose rápidamente.

No pude ver mucho, pero espero no sea lo que creo.

Himari~


End file.
